The Girl
by Toki no Miko
Summary: kumpulan oneshot yang terinspirasi dari The Girl Series / #4 oneshot: The Literature Girl / "..."
1. Canary

**_Chapter 1_ ini berdasarkan lagu _Purgatory and the Canary Girl_ yang dinyanyikan Kagamine Len**

 **Disclaimer:** VOCALOID bukan punya Toki no Miko

 **Warning:** _drabble-ish_ , _typo(s)_

* * *

 ** _The Girl_**

 ** _a one-shots collection_**

 ** _#1: The Canary Girl_**

 **"Jika aku bisa bernyanyi, itu saja yang kuperlukan."**

* * *

Sore itu aku membuka sebuah pintu merah di _8_ _th_ _street_ , dan menemui gadis itu bernyanyi di sebuah panggung kecil di sebuah bar – seperti biasa. Bahkan dari jarak sepuluh kaki, aku bisa mencium bau parfum murah yang dia pakai. Beberapa pria berjas melemparkan uang kepadanya, tapi gelombang suaranya tidak berubah – seakan tidak peduli dengan jumlah uang yang dia dapatkan. Pemilik bar itu tertawa senang, lalu menampung hujan uang tersebut.

Sungguh pemandangan yang memuakkan.

Ketika pertunjukkan selesai aku menghampirinya di belakang panggung, melihatnya membersihkan baluran bedak putih dan _lipstick_ merah marun dari wajah mungilnya. Tanpa perlu melihatku, dia tersenyum – menyadari keberadaanku.

 _Len_.

Menegakkan posturku dan mempersiapkan suaraku, bibirku terbuka.

 _Ikutlah denganku – pergi dari sangkar ini, bersamaku_.

Kedua maniknya bersinar, namun rautnya datar – menegaskan ketidaktarikannya. Aku mengerutkan dahi, tidak suka dengan tanggapannya. Tanganku mengepal, lalu menarik sesuatu dari saku celana satinku.

Uang. Seratus _lembar_ uang.

 _Aku akan_ _ **membelimu**_ _. Kau akan ikut bersamaku – meskipun kau tidak menginginkannya._

* * *

Gadis itu menatap keluar jendela – seperti biasanya. Tatapannya kosong, kedua tangannya terlipat diatas pangkuannya. Meski aku sudah mengetuk beberapa kali, tetap saja dia tidak melihat sosokku disampingnya.

 _Apa yang kau mau? Akan kuberi apa yang kau inginkan._

Gadis itu tidak melihatku.

 _Aku tidak mau pemberianmu, Len. Aku ingin bernyanyi lagi seperti sedia kala._

Wajahku memanas. Dengan paksa kuraih dagu gadis itu, membuatnya melihat kepadaku.

 _Tidak ada lagi bernyanyi di bar kotor itu. Kau milikku sekarang._

Gadis itu menatapku dengan seksama – tatapannya kosong. Kedua mata yang kucintai, persis seperti kedua mata ibuku.

* * *

Semua orang meninggalkanku – ayah, ibu, adik, kakak, _semuanya_. Seluruh isi kota membenciku. Dengan geram aku menyapu bersih barang-barang diatas mejaku, tidak peduli berapa mahalnya benda pecah belah yang ada diatasnya. Kenapa? Bukannya aku bisa bahagia dengan uang yang kumiliki?

 _Mengapa kau menangis?_

Gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu, raut wajahnya datar – seperti biasa. Tubuhnya layu, dia tidak lagi membuka mulutnya untuk makan. Sosoknya mendekat, seketika kedua tangannya menyentuh wajahku – menghapus bulir air yang jatuh bebas dari mataku. Aku meraih pinggang mungilnya, lalu mengecup ganas bibir tipisnya.

 _Kau selamanya milikku, kau tidak diizikan untuk meninggalkanku._

* * *

Gadis itu tidak lagi berkicau.

Gadis itu tidak lagi mengunyah apa yang telah dihidangkan.

Gadis itu telah tertidur dan tidak akan terbangun lagi.

Kudekap jasad layu tersebut, kudekatkan bibirku ke telinga kanannya.

 _Aku mencintaimu_.

Kurasakan dekapan api yang tengah membakar dunia ini – aku, dirinya, dan mansion ini.

Meski aku telah meninggalkan semua ini, tetap saja aku dan gadis ini tidak akan bersatu.

* * *

 **A/N:** _A-Ano_ … (dor!)

Jadi ceritanya Toki memutuskan buat dengerin _The Girl Series_ (bisa dicari di Youtube) yang dinyanyiin sama Len dan Toki gak bisa menghentikan hasrat buat nulis fanfiksi berdasarkan seri indah ini… _So_ … (dor!)

Toki tahu Toki masih ada utang fanfiksi _multi-chapter_ (ehemALadyandTheTrampehem), tapi maaf banget _minna-sama_ , Toki gak bisa menghentikan hasrat ini (sob)

 _So_ … Toki harap para pembaca menyukai fanfiksi (atau drabble ini)… _Ciao_!


	2. Science

**_Chapter 2_ ini berdasarkan lagu _The Longing for and the Reality of the Science Girl_ yang dinyanyikan Kagamine Len**

 **Disclaimer:** VOCALOID bukan punya Toki no Miko, _Campbell_ dan _Post-it_ juga bukan punya Toki no Miko! _Cover image_ diunduh dari zerochan

 **Warning:** _drabble-ish_ , _typo(s)_

* * *

 ** _The Girl_**

 ** _a one-shots collection_**

 ** _#2: Science Girl_**

 **"Hmph!"**

* * *

Lagi-lagi Kagaine Rin mengenakan jas labotariumnya ke _home class_. Tangan kanannya memegang gelas kimia berisi _kopi_. Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya diatas mejanya, dan aku berani bersumpah meja itu sempat berdecit. Apa yang gadis itu bawa dia dalam tasnya? Kamus biologi?

Dan seakan-akan membaca pikiranku, Kagaine- _san_ mengeluarkan _Campbell Biology_ edisi kesembilan dari ranselnya.

Para siswi lainnya berbisik – menggosipkan tampilan Kagaine- _san_ yang esentrik. Beberapa diantaranya tertawa ketika mereka membicarakan betapa konyolnya gadis itu.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan melirik Kagaine- _san_ , kedua tanganku meraba _Campbell Biology_ edisi kesepuluh di kolong mejaku. Mungkin aku bisa memberitahunya bahwa aku punya buku yang sama sepertinya (tapi satu edisi diatasnya).

Tapi aku hanya terdiam – malu untuk menyapanya.

* * *

"Baiklah semuanya! Ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku, apa itu gerak Brown?"

Semua orang terdiam – kelas yang tadinya berisik sunyi seketika. Raut muka para murid memucat, berharap Luka- _sensei_ tidak akan menunjuk mereka dan membiarkan seluruh kelas mengetahui kebodohan mereka.

Sekejap seseorang mengangkat tangannya dengan tinggi, membuat Luka- _sensei_ tersenyum senang. Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengacungkan tangan, hanya ada satu orang yang giat menjawab pertanyaan guru kimia kami (atau bisa kubilang, guru kimia, biologi, _dan_ fisika).

"Gerak Brown ialah gerakan partikel-partikel koloid yang senantiasa bergerak lurus tapi tidak menentu. Jika koloid diamati dibawah mikroskop ultra, maka kita akan melihat bahwa partikel-partikel tersebut akan bergerak membentuk zigzag. Untuk koloid dengan medium pendispersi zat cair atau gas, pergerakan partikel-partikel akan –"

"Cukup, Kagaine- _san_. Nah, seperti yang teman kalian bilang sebelumnya – "

Suara Luka- _sensei_ menjadi buyar ketika aku melihat sosok Kagaine- _san_ tersenyum bangga, lalu gadis itu duduk kembali. Merasa ada yang melihat dirinya, gadis itu menatapku – seketika membuat kami berdua bertatap pandang. Aku pun menolehkan pandanganku, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

* * *

Gakupo- _sensei_ menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan kerangka manusia yang kelasku gunakan untuk kelas biologi tadi ke labotarium biologi. Aku bergerak agak cepat – risih ketika merasakan tatapan orang melihat punggungku. Bagaimana lagi? Aku hanyalah pecundang di sekolah ini. Ketika aku berada di depan pintu labotarium biologi, aku berusaha untuk menggeser pintu tersebut dengan kakiku. Cahaya masuk dari jendela di ruangan yang lumayan-besar-namun-berdebu itu, menyebabkan efek Tyndall dari debu-debu yang berterbangan. Di sudut ruangan kulihat Kagaine- _san_ sedang tertidur pulas dengan kepala diatas meja.

…tunggu, Kagaine- _san_?!

Sontak kedua tanganku melemas, menyebabkan barang yang kubawa jatuh karena gravitasi. Suara yang ditimbulkan cukup nyaring, cukup untuk membangunkan Kagaine- _san_ yang sedang tertidur.

Baru kali ini aku melihat gadis itu tanpa kacamata besar miliknya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas manik biru matanya (walaupun agak memerah karena _seseorang_ membangunkannya). Rambut _honey blonde_ nya berantakan, beberapa jepitan yang dipakainya terlepas. Pita putih yang dipakainya melemas – membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kelinci. Tangan gadis itu meraih kacamatanya lalu membersihkan lensanya.

Uh-oh! Aku merasakan panik yang luar biasa!

"A- _Ano!_ Maafkan aku mengganggu tidurmu!"

"Ah! Tung – "

Aku pun berlari keluar dari labotarium, wajahku memerah seperti _Capsicum frutescens_.

* * *

Beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya, untuk _bercakap dengannya_. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku terlalu malu – _seorang pecundang_.

Aku mendengar suara tawaan dari balik pintu labotarium biologi. Aku mendengar suara Kagaine- _san_ yang bercengkrama dengan beberapa anak klub biologi lainnya. Baru kali ini aku melihat gadis itu tertawa hingga dia membuka kacamatanya untuk mengusap air mata yang keluar.

Mengepalkan tangan, aku menaruh _Campbell Biology_ edisi kesepuluh yang kubeli dengan seluruh uang jajanku selama tiga bulan di lantai depan pintu. Kutulis sesuatu diatas _post-it_ berwarna jingga – warna kesukaan Kagaine- _san_ , lalu meletakkan kertas itu diatas kamus suci pencinta biologi tersebut.

Aku tersenyum kecut, lalu pergi meninggalkan lorong sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi itu.

 _Aku benar-benar seorang pecundang, eh?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Buat nulis _chapter_ ini Toki terpaksa buat ngebuka-buka ingatan Toki soal pelajaran kimia disaat _liburan_ haha… (sob)

Dari enam lagu yang ada _The Girl Series_ , jujur Toki paling suka sama lagu yang ini. Kenapa? Soalnya Len _shota_ nya keliatan banget disini hehehe (dor!)

Terima kasih buat para pembaca yang udah sempet baca _chapter_ pertama! Toki _'s really appreciated it_! Semoga para pembaca menyukai _chapter_ ini - seperti Toki menyukai mengetiknya! :3

Sampai ketemu di _chapter_ berikutnya! _Ciao_!

Ah, sampai lupa! Coba para pembaca tebak, apa yang Len tulis di _post-it_ itu :3


	3. Psychic

**_Chapter 3_ ini berdasarkan lagu _The Rise and Fall of the Psychic Girl_ yang dinyanyikan Kagamine Len**

 **Disclaimer:** VOCALOID bukan punya Toki no Miko

 **Warning:** _drabble-ish_ , _typo(s)_

* * *

 ** _The Girl_**

 ** _a one-shots collection_**

 ** _#3: The Psychic Girl_**

 **"Tidak ada apa-apa disini…"**

* * *

Aku mengerti dengan tingkah lakunya yang aneh, tapi ini? Aku tidak mengira ini akan terjadi.

Kagami Rin baru saja berpapasan denganku, lalu meletakkan sebuah kertas diatas telapak tanganku. Ketika kubuka lipatannya, terdapat potongan huruf yang ditempel secara berurutan.

 _Kau bisa melihatnya juga, bukan?_

Melihat? Apa yang dimaksud gadis itu dengan _melihat_? Aku mengerutkan dahi, lalu aku teringat dengan julukannya di sekolah ini.

 _Si Paranorinal* yang Misterius._ Aku ingat gadis itu pernah muncul di televisi – dalam acara supernatural yang tidak jelas. Orang-orang menjauhinya, kecuali beberapa yang ingin diramal atau dimudahkan jalannya dalam sesuatu.

Entahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu.

* * *

"Kau belum ingat apapun?"

Aku menatap kedua mata milik Kagami Rin dengan bingung. Aku tahu dia adalah ketua dari klub perpustakaan (dan karena itulah dia ada disini), tapi kenapa dia berkata seperti itu padaku?

Gadis itu membalas tatapanku – aku bisa melihat jelas manik birunya yang indah. Bayangan wajahku terlihat samar di permukaan lensa kacamata yang tengah dia pakai. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, sekaligus terlihat berharap.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, lalu berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan. Menyelusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi (karena sekarang sudah jam pulang), aku memikirkan maksud dari gadis aneh itu. Ingat? Apa yang harus kuingat?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan manik matanya yang indah. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tatapan itu terasa tidak asing.

* * *

"Apa ada hal yang aneh dalam seminggu ini, Kagamine- _kun_?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Sakine- _sensei_ tersenyum, lalu mengacak pelan rambutku. "Baguslah, tapi sayang sekali." Wanita berkepala dua itu membuka sebuah _folder_ , lalu membaca informasi yang ada didalamnya. "Ingatanmu sepuluh tahun lalu tidak dapat kembali lagi."

Sakine- _sensei_ menatapku dengan tatapan simpati, lalu dia tersenyum tipis. Aku membalas senyumnya, lalu berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa _sensei_. Lagipula, kurasa tidak ada hal penting yang harus kuingat waktu itu. Hal penting apa yang harus diingat bocah berumur enam tahun?"

Sakine- _sensei_ hanya terdiam, menjawab pernyataanku dengan suasana diam. Lagipula, aku benar kan?

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, lalu mengusap wajahku. Air mata membasahi pipiku. Perlahan aku raih gelas berisi air minum yang terletak di atas meja lampu tidurku, beserta pil penenang yang berada disampingnya. Kutelan pil itu dan kuguyur rasa pahit obat itu dengan meminum habis air tersebut, lalu menaruh gelas kosong itu kembali di tempatnya.

Beberapa hari ini aku memimpikan hal yang sama; wujudku yang berusia enam tahun bermain bersama seorang gadis cilik yang sepantaran denganku. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, tapi aku ingat betapa manis senyumannya. Aku menghela nafas, lalu terbangun untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Saat aku tengah berjalan ke kamar mandi, aku teringat sosok seseorang yang mirip dengan gadis cilik itu.

Dengan kuat aku menggeleng kepala.

* * *

"Apa kau tahu? Ternyata Kagami- _san_ tidak bisa _melihat_!"

Aku menolehkan kepala, terkejut mendengar percakapan tersebut. Kulihat beberapa siswi berbisik, salah satu dari mereka menutup mulut mereka. Seseorang dari mereka menyikut temannya, lalu berbisik, "Aku sudah bilang, _jangan berteriak_! Bagaimana jika Kagami- _san_ mendengarnya?"

Seakan gadis yang dibicarakan dapat mendengar gossip tersebut, Kagami Rin berdiri dari mejanya – wajahnya pucat pasih. Dalam hitungan detik dia berlari kencang keluar dari kelas. Siswi-siswi penggosip itu terdiam, lalu bubar dari lingkaran mereka.

Aku mendecakkan lidah, lalu berdiri menyusul Kagami Rin. Aku merasakan tatapan siswa lain menusuk punggungku. Mungkin mereka bingung dengan aksiku – bahkan diriku sendiri bingung.

Kenapa gadis itu menarik perhatianku?

* * *

Nafasku terengah – paru-paruku kehabisan pasokan udara. Kulihat sosok ramping Kagami Rin tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi di perpustakaan, berkonsentrasi dengan beberapa artikel yang tengah dia pegang. Lalu dia berdiri, berjalan dan berhenti didepanku. Dia menyerahkan sebuah kertas koran lama untukku. Aku meraihnya, lalu menatap gadis itu dengan bingung. Tapi Kagami Rin hanya menatapku, seakan menyuruhku untuk membaca artikel yang telah dia berikan.

 _Kecelakaan dalam Acara Supernatural Memakan Korban Seorang Bocah_

 _Secara tidak terduga seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun tertimpang oleh_ setting _lampu yang ada dalam lokasi pengambilan film. Anak berinisial KL ini dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat._

 _Menurut gadis cilik yang menjadi bintang tamu tersebut, KL yang merupakan sahabatnya itu tengah menunggunya selama acara berlangsung. Namun, dia melihat sosok makhluk halus menggoyangkan lampu latar yang digunakan dalam acara tersebut._

Episode _acara ini pun tidak ditayangkan dalam televisi. Seluruh kru acara meminta maaf atas kecelakaan ini pada keluarga korban._

"Aku menyesali hal itu dan memutuskan untuk berhenti melihat."

Aku mendongak, mendapati gadis itu menangis dan tersenyum padaku. Sontak aku terkejut. Kagami Rin menarik nafas, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Lalu ketika aku tahu kau ada disini, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi diriku yang dulu – menyebarkan rumor spiritual dan semacamnya ke antero sekolah." Dia sesenggukkan. "Aku ingin kau mengingatku lagi."

Aku terdiam, terus menatap gadis didepanku yang tengah menangis. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku meraih tangannya dan mendekap erat tangan mungilnya. Dia terkejut melihatku tersenyum.

"Aku tidak peduli rumor itu, aku hanya tertarik dengan _mu_ ; dengan kisah _mu_. Mungkin aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun silam, tapi aku akan mengawasimu. Aku tidak peduli dengan kebohongan yang kau buat, aku akan tetap disampingmu untuk memelukmu."

Aku menarik nafas. "Karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

* * *

 **A/N:** … _well_ , Toki gak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini, gaje pula… (dor!)

Jadi singkat cerita, maksud _chapter_ ini tuh Len dan Rin temen masa kecil, tapi Len lupa ingatan. Nah biar Len inget Rin lagi, jadinya Rin pura-pura bisa ngeliat lagi, padahal dia udah menutup kemampuannya setelah Len kecelakaan gitu... Nah pas proses Rin bikin inget Len inilah Len suka sama Rin yang misterius! (gaje)

Jujur, beberapa kali Toki _delete_ semua paragraf yang telah Toki ketik dalam _satu jam_ karena Toki kira yang Toki tulis tuh gaje, eh hasilnya ternyata sama aja haha… (sob)

Sejauh ini, lagu inilah yang bikin Toki pusing kepala, _so_ , _good job_ Hayakawa-P!

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karya Toki yang gaje, Toki sayang kalian! (peluk) Dan terima kasih _plus plus_ untuk yang nge- _fave_ dan _follow_ ;)

Sampai ketemu di _chapter_ berikutnya! _Ciao_!

*Pfft, itu maksudnya paranormal+Rin… jadiny **_R I N_** A L haha…


	4. Literature

**_Chapter 4_ ini berdasarkan lagu _Window-side Relation With the Literature Girl_ yang dinyanyikan Kagamine Len **

**Disclaimer:** VOCALOID bukan punya Toki no Miko, dan _Howl's Moving Castle_ juga bukan punya Toki no Miko

 **Warning:** _drabble-ish_ , _typo(s)_

* * *

 ** _The Girl_**

 ** _a one-shots collection_**

 ** _#4: The Literature Girl_**

 **"…"**

* * *

 _Dear_ kau yang selalu tenggelam dalam dunia sastra,

Seminggu ini kulihat kau membaca _Howl's Moving Castle_ karangan Diana Wynne Jones. Mungkin kau akan heran; darimana aku tahu judul dari novel yang tengah kau baca seminggu ini? Aku mendengar kau menjawab pertanyaan seseorang tentang judul novel itu (suaramu sangat merdu – bagaimana aku bisa melewatkan suara bidadarimu?).

Sebenarnya aku tahu kau telah menyelesaikan novel itu dalam dua hari (aku saja bisa menyelesaikan novel itu dalam dua hari, kenapa kau tidak?), tapi kau terus mengulangnya karena kau menyukai bagaimana Diana Wynne Jones mendeskripsikan seorang _Wizard_ Howl. Mungkin kau akan tersipu malu ketika membaca kalimat ini; bagaimana aku tahu? Karena aku membeli buku itu, tanpa terjemahan – sama seperti milikmu. Dan aku tahu seorang gadis lugu sepertimu pasti akan terkesima dengan deskripsi sosok gagah (tapi _playboy_ ) seorang Howell Jenkins.

 _Dear_ kau yang selalu terdiam di dalam kelas yang ribut,

Aku sekarang dalam tanya, apa judul novel yang tengah kau letakkan di atas mejamu? Kau meletakkannya salah; aku tidak bisa melihat sampul depannya. Satu hal yang kutahu; buku itu berwarna biru langit – seperti manik matamu. Aku mendengarmu menjawab seseorang tentang judul buku itu, namun sayangnya kelas terlalu berisik (terkutuk _makhluk-makhluk_ itu!) sehingga aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu.

 _Dear_ kau yang selalu menempati meja di pojok kelas,

Mengapa setiap kali aku mengingat kehadiranmu aku merasa tenang? Entahlah, seakan semua gundah gulana menguap dari dadaku ketika aku mengingat wajah mungilmu. Aneh sekali, bahkan aku belum pernah bercakap denganmu. Andai saja kita bisa berbicara, aku tidak keberatan mendengar kau membicarakan tentang fantasimu. Aku akan membicarakan tentang _genre_ kesukaanku.

 _Dear_ kau yang diam-diam menarik perhatianku,

Apakah kau tahu aku ingin menjadi seorang penulis? Mungkin saja jika aku menulis buku yang dapat menarik perhatianmu, kau akan menyadari keberadaanku – siapa namaku sebenarnya. Oh, _hey_ , aku punya ide gila; bagaimana jika aku menulis cerita tentang kau (kita)?

Semoga kau menemukan kertas ini (yang dengan sengaja kuselipkan di bukumu) dan akhirnya dapat mendongakkan kepalamu lalu melihatku tersenyum padamu.

-Dari yang selalu mengamatimu

 _P.S_ : Ayolah, seharusnya kau sudah mengetahui dari surat telah kau baca bahwa aku punya rasa kepadamu.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup! _Another chapter_ gaje dari Toki haha… (dor!)

 _Chapter_ kali ini adalah isi sebuah surat yang Len berikan buat Rin! Sebetulnya jadul amat ya, surat-suratan? Kan sekarang udah jamannya L*NE, Wha**app, dkk (dor!) _Chapter_ kali ini sempet bikin Toki gak _mood_ buat ngetik; entahlah, Toki merasa lagu yang ini agak _bland_ buat Toki… Entahlah (sob)

Karena tema lagu kali ini tentang cewek yang suka baca buku, Toki mau gak mau harus memikirkan satu judul buku yang menarik. Dan entah mengapa Toki memilih _Howl's Moving Castle_ sebagai buku yang dibaca Rin! _HMC_ adalah salah satu novel yang Toki suka, dan Toki juga suka _anime HMC_ yang dibuat Studio Ghibli. Toki suka banget sama _HMC_! ( _stop please_ )

Oke, sekian dari Toki! Terima kasih buat para pembaca yang menyempatkan waktu buat baca fanfiksi yang telah Toki ketik :D

Sampai ketemu di _chapter_ berikutnya! _Ciao_!


End file.
